Future
by jessicataufik
Summary: Masa depan. Tidak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui seperti apa masa depannya. Masa depan kita tergantung dari pilihan kita sekarang. Ini fanfic untuk @KnbFanbase untuk mengikuti event #VKnBFE dari @JessicaTaufik


Jaa, Fanfic ini saya buat untuk mengikuti event #VKnBFE di KnBFanbase

2 Februari 2023

*Seijurro's Prov*

Entah kenapa rasanya akhir-akhir ini pekerjaanku bertambah berat. Ada banyak sekali keluhan dari pelanggan. Padahal sewaktu aku pertama kali membuka usaha travel agency ini, segalanya baik-baik saja. Tapi sekarang, usaha ini bertambah kacau. Untunglah, Tetsuya selalu menyemangatiku. Saat ini, aku sedang bekerja lembur. Kulirik jam tanganku. Pukul 8 malam. Sepertinya sudah saatnya aku pulang ke rumah. Aku pun berjalan keluar dari kantroku lalu mulai berjalan ke rumahku yang tidak terlalu jauh dari situ. Aku mulai bepikir. Apabila saat itu aku mendesak ayah agar mengizinkan hubunganku dengan Tetsuya, mungkin sekarang keadaanku tidak akan seperti ini. Aku menghela napas panjang. Atap rumahku telah terlihat.

"Sedikit lagi untuk bertemu dengan Tetsuya." pikirku sambil tersenyum.

Akhirnya aku sampai di depan pintu rumahku. Dengan segera aku masuk ke dalam rumah sambil berkata, "Tadaima, Tetsuya."

Tak lama, seorang lelaki bersurai biru muncul. Ia memakai sebuah celemek kuning. "Okaeri, Seijurro-kun. Makan malam sudah siap." jawabnya.

Aku tersenyum melihatnya. "Tetsuya, nanti saja makan malamnya. Ayo kita melihat bintang." mulutku bergerak sendiri. Aku bingung kenapa aku mengatakannya. Padahal aku sudah lelah setelah bekerja seharian.

Tetsuya tersenyum. "Baiklah Seijurro-kun. Aku akan melepaskan celemekku dulu." jawab Tetsuya sambil berjalan kembali ke dapur. Tak lama, Tetsuya kembali dengan tanpa celemek.

Kami lalu berjalan bersama-sama menyusuri jalan ke arah sebuah taman kecil yang terletak di dekat rumah kami. Aku menghela napas panjang (lagi -_-). "Seijurro-kun? Daijoubu desuka?" tanya Tetsuya sambil menatapku.

Aku tersenyum tipis. "Aku tidak apa Tetsuya. Hanya sedikit kelelahan." aku berbohong. Sebenarnya aku sedang memikirkan andaikan aku bisa kembali ke masa lalu. Tapi aku tidak ingin Tetsuya merasa aku tidak ingin bersama nya. Tentu saja aku ingin bersama dengan Tetsuya. Tapi aku akan lebih bahagia apabila pekerjaanku tidaklah seberat ini. Bukan berarti aku merasa putus asa, tetapi pekerjaan seperti ini kurang cocok untukku.

"Seijurro-kun. Ada bintang jatuh. Kau bisa menyampaikan permohonanmu. Bintang pasti akan mengabulkan pemohonanmu itu."tiba-tiba kudengar suara Tetsuya berkata. Aku terdiam sebentar.

"Kalau begitu, qku ingin agar bisa kembali ke masa lalu."bisikku tanpa sadar. Tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya terang menyinariku dan Tetsuya. Aku dan Tetsuya menutup mata karena cahaya itu amat terang.

Saat cahaya itu hilang, aku segera membuka mataku. Aku dan Tetsuya masih berada di tempat yang sama. Tetapi keadaan sekeliling kami berbeda dari biasanya. "Etto.. Dimana kita berada?" kudengar Tetsuya bertanya.

*Tetsuya's Prov*

Are? Dimana aku? Kenapa keadaannya tampak berbeda? Ah, untunglah Seijurro-kun masih ada di sebelahku. Tapi, keadaannya tampak seperti aku masih duduk di bangku SMA. Apakah itu mungkin? Kami terlempar ke masa lalu?

"Tetsuya." panggil lelaki bersurai merah itu tiba-tiba.

"Hai, Seijurro-kun." Jawabku bingung. Seperti biasa, Seijurro-kun tetap tenang.

"Tampaknya kita terbawa ke masa lalu." katanya sambil menoleh ke arahku. Ia mengatakannya dengan tenang seakan-akan itu hanyalah kejadia kecil. Aku hanya terdiam. Jadi, Seijurro-kun pun melanjutkan,"Sepertinya saat ini kita masih SMA."

Aku masih terdiam. Seijurro-kun juga terdiam. "Jadi sekarang bagaimana?" tanyaku memecah keheningan.

"Yah, mungkin sebaiknya kita ke rumahmu."jawab Seijurro-kun tenang. Yah, sebaiknya aku menuruti Seijurro-kun. Jadi, aku pun mengangguk pelan. Seijurro-kun tersenyum lalu mencium bibirku. Are? Kenapa tiba-tiba Seijurro-kun menciumku? Akhir-akhir ini ia tidak pernah menciumku.

Seijurro-kun melepaskan ciumannya lalu mulai berjalan. Aku masih tidak bergerak. Aku masih terlalu terkejut. Karena melihatku belum bergerak juga, Seijurro-kun lalu menarik tanganku. Aku terkejut (lagi -_-). Tapi aku tidak melepaskan tangan Seijurro-kun. Aku senang karena sudah lama kami tidak berpegangan tangan.

Tak lama kemudian, kami sampai di rumahku dulu sebelum aku pindah rumah. Dari jendela terlihat bayangan dua orang anak laki-laki. Seijurro-kun hanya memperhatikan bayang dua anak laki-laki itu. Tanpa kusadari, aku sudah bergerak ke arah pintu rumah dan sebelum aku sempat menghentikannya, aku mengetuk pintu rumah itu. Seijurro-kun segera menghampiriku. Ia tidak tampak marah. Hanya terkejut.

Tak lama, pintu dibukakan. Di depan kami ada seorang anak laki-laki bersurai biru dan seorangnya lagi bersurai merah. "Ano.. Kalian siapa?" tanya si surai biru.

*Kuroko's Prov*

Siapa kedua orang yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan pintu rumahku ini? Padahal malam ini aku ingin berdua saja dengan Akashi-kun. Dan yang paling membuatku heran, kenapa kedua orang ini begitu mirip denganku dan Akashi-kun tetapi dalam versi yang lebih dewasa. Aku telah bertanya kepada mereka, siapa mereka. Tetapi mereka berdua hanya berdiri diam tak menjawab. Kuputuskan untuk menanyai mereka sekali lagi.

"Kalian siapa? Apakah ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanyaku memcah keheningan. Masih tidak ada jawaban. Karenanya, ku pun memutuskan untuk menutup pintu. Tapi tiba-tiba si surai merah menjawab.

"Aku Akashi Seijurro dan dia Kuroko Tetsuya." jawabnya sambil menunjuk si surai biru. Aku terdiam. Bagaimana mungkin ada dua orang yang memiliki nama yang sama dan wajah yang mirip.

"Tapi, akulah Kuroko Tetsuya dan dialah Akashi Seijurro." jawabku sambil menunjuk Akashi-kun. Jawaban selanjutnya dari si surai merah membuatku terperangah.

"Kami adalah diri kalian dari masa depan. Tiba-tiba saja kami terbawa ke sini." katanya dengan tenang. Aku dan Akashi-kun hanya berdiri diam. Orang ini pasti gila, pikirku. Tapi sedetik kemudian aku kembali terperangah.

"Yah, kurasa kau memang diriku di masa depan. Aku bisa melihat persamaannya." tiba-tiba Akashi-kun menjawab. Aku menoleh ke arah Akashi-kun. Akashi-kun hanya tersenyum tipis sambil balik menatapku.

"Seperti yang kuduga. Diriku memang hebat." jawab si surai merah sambil tersenyum. "Yah, kalau begitu, bolehkah kami masuk? Aku dan Tetsuya tidak akan mengganggu kalian." senyumnya.

Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Akhirnya kubiarkan mereka masuk karena Akashi-kun memperbolehkan mereka masuk. Dan seperti yang kalian tahu, Akashi-kun selalu benar. Setelah masuk, mereka berdua duduk di sofa tanpa bicara sedikit pun. Aku tidak memperdulikan mereka lagi karena Akashi-kun memperhatikan mereka dengan seksama. Karenanya, aku pun segera pergi ke dapur dan memasak makan malam.

Saat aku sedang memasak, tiba-tiba saja si surai biru sudah berada di sampingku. "Ano.. Bolehkah aku membantumu?" tanyanya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan dan kembali memasak. Si surai biru segera membantu memotong-motong sayur. Kami berdua memasak dalam keheningan. "Ano.. Kau boleh memanggilku Tetsuya."katanya tanpa memandangku.

Aku terdiam sebentar. "Baiklah Tetsuya-san."jawabku sambil melanjutkan memasak. "Jaa kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu Kuroko-kun."katanya lagi. Aku hanya diam."Kalau kau tidak keberatan."katanya lagi. Aku tersenyum tipis. Gaya bicaranya sungguh mirip denganku."Tidak masalah."jawabku singkat.

*Akashi's Prov*

Kedua orang itu tidak tampak mencurigakan. Mereka hanya duduk diam dan sama sekali tidak berbicara. Kuperhatikan mereka dengan seksama. Terutama si surai merah. Ia tampak persis sama denganku bahkan dengan mata yang berbeda warna. Tiba-tiba si surai biru berdiri dan berjalan ke arah dapur. Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikannya. Aku jauh lebih tertarik pada si surai merah.

"Bagaimana keadaan ayah?" tanya si surai merah tiba-tiba. Aku heran mendengar petanyaannya. Apabila ia adalah diriku dari masa depan, untuk apa dia menanyakannya?

"Baik." jawabku singkat. "Bagaimana keadaan ayah di masa depan?" tanyaku menyelidik.

Si surai merah tersenyum tipis. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak pernah lagi mengunjunginya." jawabnya. Aku bingung. Kenapa ia tidak pernah mengunjungi ayah?

"Kenapa kau tidak penah lagi mengunjunginya?" tanyaku lagi. Lagi-lagi si surai merah tersenyum tipis.

"Karena tampaknya ia tidak mau lagi bertemu denganku. Lagipula ia tidak menyetujui hubunganku dengan Tetsuya. Kupikir lebih baik aku kabur dengan Tetsuya."jawabnya ringan.

Tunggu dulu. Apa maksudnya dengan 'hubunganku dengan Tetsuya'? Aku dan Tetsuya berpacaran? Apakah itu mungkin? Ah sudahlah. Lebih baik aku menanyakan kenapa dia bisa sampai di masa lalu.

"Jadi kenapa kau bisa berada di masa lalu?" tanyaku. Si surai merah mengangkat bahunya sedikit.

"Kurasa karena aku memohon ingin kembali ke masa lalu pada bintang. Kautahu? Aku bosan dengan pekerjaanku jadi aku ingin kembali ke masa lalu." jawabnya tenang. Aku bingung. Apa dia benar-benar diriku di masa depan? Kurasa aku tak akan melakukan sesuatu seperti itu.

"Kurasa diriku tidak akan memohon kepada bintang jatuh." kataku dengan curiga. Wajah si surai merah tiba-tiba melembut. "Aku hanya melakukannya karena aku tidak ingin membuat Tetsuya kecewa."jawabnya sambil tersenyum lembut. Aku tidak menduga akan medapat jawaban seperti itu.

"Kau benar-benar mencintai Tetsuya?" tanyaku hati-hati. Dia hanya tersenyum lembut. Aku langsung tahu jawabnnya. Aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk berpcaran dengan Tetsuya. Walaupun harus kuakui aku selalu berdebar-debar saat bersama Tetsuya.

Keesokan Harinya

*Seijurro's Prov*

Kejadian kemarin bukan mimpi. Aku bisa bebas dari kebosananku selama beberapa saat. Mereka berdua membiarkan kami tidur di sebuah kamar yang kebetulan sedang kosong. Kutatap Tetsuya yang tertidur di sebelahku. Aku tesenyum memandanginya. Kukecup keningnya dengan lembut. Tetsuya membuka matanya.

"Maaf. Aku membangunkanmu ya?" senyumku. Tetsuya hanya terseyum sambil menggeleng. Aku lalu bangun dan duduk di atas tempat tidur. Tetsuya juga melakukan hal yang sama. Aku selalu gemas melihatnya bangun tidur dengan rambut acak-acakan. Kupeluk dia, lalu kucium bibirnya. "Dasar bodoh." bisikku di telinganya. Aku tidak menyadari bahwa ada dua orang yang memperhatikan kejadian itu dari balik pintu dengan wajah merah.

*Kuroko's Prov*

Masih terbayang olehku kejadian tadi pagi. Ketika itu, aku dan Akashi-kun akan membangunkan mereka tapi kami malah melihat mereka bermesraan. Tanpa sadar, kau melamun memikirknnya.

"Tetsuya? Apa yang kaupikirkan?" tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara Akashi-kun yang memang berjalan ke sekolah bersama denganku walaupun sekolah kami berlainan. Aku terkejut dan langsung menjadi salah tingkah.

"Aku hanya memikirkan bagaimana caranya kita bisa mengembalikan mereka berdua." jawabku sambil menunduk. Akashi-kun tersenyum. Aku terkejut karena ia jarang sekali tersenyum. Tanpa sadar, wajahku memerah. "Kurasa kita harus memohon pada bintang jatuh karena mereka bisa datang kesini karena memohon pada bintang jatuh." kata Akashi-kun lagi.

Aku tersenyum memikirkannya. Tidak biasanya Akashi-kun percaya pada hal-hal seperti itu. Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, kita harus mencari tahu kapan akan terjadi bintang jatuh lagi."jawabku. Etto, bukankah ini adalah kesempatan bagiku untuk melihat bintang jatuh bersama Akashi-kun? (modus lo -_-)

"Kita beruntung Tetsuya. Malam ini akan ada bintang jatuh. Bagaimana kalau kita melihatnya bersama-sama?" tanyanya setelah mengecek hapenya. Aku terperangah sejenak. Tapi sesaat kemudian aku langsung tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Malam Harinya

Aku sudah berada di sebuah taman kecil tempat Akashi-kun menyuruhku untuk menunggunya. Tak beberapa lama, Akashi-kun datang. Ia terlihat sangat keren. Tiba-tiba kurasakan jantungku bergedup kencang. Ia berjalan mendekatiku sambil tersenyum. Mata nya yang berwarna merah dan kuning terlihat indah di bawah sinar bulan. Jantungku berdegup lebih kencang lagi. Akashi-kun telah sampai di hadapanku.

"Maaf membuatku menunggu." katanya sambil tersenyum. Aku hanya menggeleng pelan dan memaksa diriku sendiri untuk memalingkan wajah. Kami hanya berdiri diam selama beberapa saat. Tiba-tiba Akashi-kun berkata, "Tetsuya, itu dia bintang jatuhnya." sambil menunjuk ke arah langit. Aku segera memandang ke arah langit. Benar saja. Sebuah bintang jatuh tampak melintas di tengah langit malam.

"Aku ingin agar diriku yang datang dari masa depan kembali ke masanya sendiri." kata kami berdua serempak. Kami berdua sama-sama terkejut. Kami berdua bertatapan selama beberapa detik. Tak lama, kami pun tersenyum di saat yang hampir bersamaan pula. Secara perlahan, aku berjalan menjauhi Akashi-kun. Akashi-kun mengikutiku dengan hampir sama perlahannya.

"Nee Tetsuya. Bagaimana kalau aku mengatakan kalau aku menyukaimu?" tiba-tiba Akashi-kun bertanya. Aku terkejut mendengarnya. Aku segera berbalik menghadap kepada Akashi-kun. Akashi-kun berjalan mendekatiku. Aku hanya terdiam. Aku tidak bisa berbicara. Aku merasa sangat senang. Akashi-kun telah berada di hadapanku. Ia mendekatkan kepalanya kepadaku. Ia menciumku dengan lembut.

Tahun 2023

*Seijurro's Prov*

Aku dan Tetsuya tiba-tiba disinari sebuah cahaya yang amat terang. Aku menutup mataku. Saat aku membuka mataku, aku berada di mansion ayahku yang mewah. Tetsuya berdiri di sebelahku sambil tersenyum.

_Tampaknya mereka berhasil mengubah masa depan, pikirku sambil tersenyum._

~The End~


End file.
